In Every Genius
by TheUndyingCrystal
Summary: Two thousand years after Weyland-Yutani's Last Stand and the events at the C-04 Colony, the insane Professor Kelvein has spent all this time experimenting on the Xenomorphs and other aliens, and has finally perfected Time Travel. He travels back in time, and interferes with the events of the original Alien movies to continue his cruel experiments. :Blood, gore, etc:
1. The Genius

_Fascinating…_

_Simply FASCINATING!_

_These '__**Xenomorphs**__' are utterly marvelous!_

_Every stage of their __**reproduction**__ and __**lifecycle**__ simply a work of art!_

_Even, dare I say, to the point that I haven't been this enthralled since my discovery of __**biogel**__ two thousand years ago!_

_Oh, __**Professor**__, you are a genius!_

_Simply a genius!_

_Cloning the __**Ripley**__ nucleotides and cross-referencing genomes, I was able to make a clone of the __**Xenomorph Queen**__ from only a few drops of decayed blood and tissue samples!_

_Those fools at __**Weyland-Yutani**__…they called me crazy._

_Said that it was insane after what happened on the __**space station**__._

_Even that bastard __**Samuel**__ didn't believe me, and he was the one obsessed with the __**C-04 colony incidents**__! Ridiculous that the company banned me from even VISITING within a hundred parsecs of that area!_

_Serves him right though, that whole __**Last Stand **__incident with the __**DALF**__ shutting Weyland-Yutani down._

_Heard he was __**shot **__or something, who knows?_

_That was two thousand years ago, so why should I give a flying fuck?_

_They never expected that I would have stolen the __**DALF **__Xenomorph __**samples**__._

_And of course, it was all too easy to procure test subjects._

_My __**cloning stations **__were well-used, and the __**colonists**__ I had…__**forcibly teleported here**__ were more than adequate._

_I only wish that I was able to procure more test subjects for the sake of __**variety**__._

_After all, it does get a little old when it's the same twenty year old girl getting her __**chest ripped open **__by an alien birthed from a clone of her._

_Although, there were many other things to do._

_It was a good thing, in retrospect, that __**Chairmen Ulysses **__had me develop __**anti-acid technology**__. It was far too __**prototypical**__ and __**expensive**__ for mass-production when I was exiled, and I took all the __**research data**__ with me._

_So I built __**Substation Delta**__._

_A small satellite station orbiting __**Gamma Alpha B-3249**__, some godforsaken __**Gas Giant**__ in the __**Outer Crust**__._

_It had taken a fortune, all of the money I had siphoned off of the company during my exit, which had amounted to trillions, to get the materials I needed._

_But now, at least, the Xenomorph acid is __**completely ineffectual**__ against almost anything on this station._

_There won't be any hull or containment breaches anytime soon._

_Even against me, the acid was __**useless**__. My __**chassis**__ and __**servo motors**__ were plated with the technology, and my __**brain-case**__ was __**plasma-shielded**__._

_So I could easily take one down in a straight-on fight, and deal with many others, too._

_Not that there would be any containment breaches, that is._

_Oh, __**Professor Kelvein**__, you are the epitome of genius!_

_For two thousand years I have conducted these lab tests, and never have I once tired._

_But soon something would happen that would change everything…_


	2. Experiments

"Ah, my beautiful test subjects…how are we today?" The whirring of the door opening failed to stop my voice from echoing.

Professor Kelvein, once human in life, was now reduced to his brain.

With a floating robotic body, four thin arms, and a single eye piece, the truly unique piece was the spherical tank filled with the blue biogel and his brain, floating within it.

"Let's see…ah yes…Test Subject 3,999,983. Almost to four million! Quite exciting indeed!" The floating robot swerved, laughing coming from the vocabulator on the sides.

The subject in question was a young woman, barely in her mid-twenties, and quite obviously in pain.

Her body was connected to multiple black tubes and such, all going to a generator on the ceiling above, forcing her to hang.

Electricity flowed through each of the tubes, keeping her conscious and alive.

"Test Subject 3,999,983, Experiment 324…subject is greatly diminished, and the usage of electrically-based life support is becoming less and less effective. She is clearly beginning to lose her ability to feel pain. As such, she is no longer useful in this line of study. As such, she will be summarily terminated." The Professor spoke slowly, and clicked a button.

The tubes disconnected from her body, and she collapsed to the ground.

Other robots, small and dog sized, opened the cell door, dragging her unconscious body off.

"Only three hundred thousand more subjects to go today…such a busy day, indeed." The Professor mused, using his strange hands to scribble on a holopad.

"_Professor! Professor Kelvein!_" The sound of Chubo, his assistant, squawking out on the wall holocommunicators caught his attention.

"What is it, Chubo?" The Professor asked absentmindedly, continuing his scribbling.

"_There's something going on in the Boiler Room! I'm detecting supercharged Ionic particles!_" He continued his hasty panicking, and the Professor sighed.

"…Hmm? What charge?" The scribbling paused, and the 'Think Tank' turned.

"_I'm detecting an overall charge of 5000% past maximum power! It's not the primary engines! Or the secondary! Or the—_" Professor Kelvein turned off the receiver, floating down the hallway quickly, and entering the elevator, the holopad left behind, the final sentence half finished.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

_**I know this is shorter than my usual choice of the amount of content in a chapter, but I'm wanting to make the chapters a bit shorter so I can keep an eye on what I'm doing and so I can publish more.**_


	3. The Ionic Anomaly

_The Professor._

_A great mind, no arguments there, but completely and utterly insane._

_He has no compassion or empathy for his subjects, rather __**victims**__, and even seems to __**enjoy**__ causing misery and pain to his victims._

_I had, and still have, no regrets at removing him from the Weyland-Yutani payroll and research division._

_What I do regret is letting him get away with unimaginably valuable technical data on multiple important projects._

_Just look at what he became!_

_A big metal bronze-colored sphere, with four arms attached on the sides and capable of rotating back and forth, floating technology installed and attached underneath the sphere, and the __**Think Tank**__ technology installed on the top!_

_Who puts their goddamn brain in a jar and puts it into a robot!?_

_If I ever find that bastard of a madman, I'll throw that jar out of the 329__th__ story office window!_

_-Samuel Ulysses, Head Chairman of Weyland-Yutani Industries_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Chubo was a dog-sized robot, and his chassis was a large and solid piece of metal, giving him the appearance of being quite chubby, and had small legs and thick arms to go along with it. His head was little more than a vocabulator and a single eyepiece, glowing with cyan energy.

As Professor Kelvein arrived through the elevator crisscrossing the entire station, Chubo was jumping excitedly as he typed at the terminals lining the engine control room.

"What's the problem, you jumped-up little piece of technological Yautja shit?" Kelvein grumbled irritably, and Chubo pointed upwards, too short to see the room beyond without help.

Inside the engine room, ionic energy had coalesced into a large portal, with images of otherworldly things flashing.

"_I'm not sure, P-Professor! It seems to be stable, and no more Ionic energy is flowing through the engines anymore! It seems to be the result of the Antimatter cells overloading!_" Chubo continued typing at a terminal, and the Professor sighed, a robotic arm tapping the glass tank containing his brain in deep thought.

"Let us take a closer look, shall we?" He finally decided, and the doors opened as the cyborg and the robot stepped through and walked down the steps (floated in Kelvein's case) towards the energy.

"For the purposes of giving this damnable thing a name, I'll be calling it the **Ionic Anomaly**." Kelvein muttered, speaking into another holopad as robotic eyebots, sent by the research compartments, examined the portal closely.

To his surprise, the moment one touched it, it disappeared in a arc of light.

"Quick! Patch my secondary visor through!" The Professor barked, and the images flashed through the missing eyebot's transmissions.

Several large tubes, frozen and containing something, lined a large hallway.

"Cryofreezers? Those went out of style over two thousand years ago…" The Professor mused curiously, and the eyebot began exploring.

"Take a look at one of those freezers…clear the glass." Kelvein ordered, and the small floating robot complied, using a tiny blowtorch to heat up a portion of the glass.

A woman was clear to the screen's view within moments.

"I know that woman...Chubo, patch up my file on **Ripley**." Another screen appeared, showing the same woman and her files.

"Well, whaddaya know…the one and only Ripley." The Professor chuckled metallically, but his laughter was not of humor…rather, it was cruel curiosity.

"Our reports state that Ripley died over two thousand years ago, Professor." Chubo chimed in, searching through the files.

"Of course…this Anomaly is a portal…a portal to the **past**! Think of the ramifications of such a thing! All of my experiments revolve around trying to replicate the **Newborn** can be completed if I have the original Ripley! Hahahaha!" Kelvein began laughing hysterically, excitedly scribbling notes on the holopad and making inane sounds of joy and cruelty.

Chubo scratched his small head as he looked at the Professor.

Whenever his creator got excited like this, bad things were sure to follow…but little Chubo was not sure as to whether those bad things were for his creator's test subjects or for him and this little robot…


	4. The Robot's Requiem

"Chubo! Shut it, you overly excitable bucket of rusted fucking bolts! If you don't, perhaps a readjustment of your vocabulator is needed!" The Professor roared angrily, one of his arms slapping the chubby robot behind the head.

No doubt about it, the Professor seemed to be obsessed with Ripley.

Even before his switch into the Think Tank chassis, he was obsessed with the original events that occurred on the _Nostromo_.

Especially with Ellen Ripley.

Out of all of his experiments, out of everything he had done over the last two thousand years, he was completely obsessed with her.

Chubo, of course, knew that it would be fruitless and ultimately dangerous to point this out. But the small robot knew things that even the Professor did not.

But the most important of those things, at this moment, was that Chubo knew that success was often merited by simple patience.

The Professor was always too impatient, unable to wait to continue his experiments.

Chubo's bronze body, built from scrap metal remade into robot parts, was a monument to this flaw in the Professor, the metal fragile and much less durable than the Professor's sleek silver-colored body, made from the finest titanium and wolfram.

Naturally, the small robot held no small grudge.

_Cleaning the storage room!_

_Cleaning the engines!_

_Cleaning the windows, which he never looks out of!_

_Taking care of specimens!_

_Feeding the __**slop**__ to the __**guests**__!_

_And the jars and jars of preserved items of interest!_

_From bone marrow to __**Yautja hearts**__ to Xenomorph brains to assorted penises to the goddamn preserved ovaries!_

_So. Many. GENITALS!_

_It's sickening!_

_I have to help those idiotic __**Cleaner-Bots**__ drag off the specimens after he's done with them!_

_Once, he ordered me to dispose of a fully grown Xenomorph corpse!_

_By myself!_

_I hate him!_

_Hate him!_

_Hate! Hate! HAAAAAAAATE!_

But Chubo desired one thing that the Professor had denied him jealously.

_Like he couldn't spare one!_

_How many __**robotic nerve capacitors**__ does the bastard need!?_

_I know that smug bastard figured it out!_

_Figured out how to give __**sentient**__**robots the ability to feel sexual pleasure**__!_

_Don't judge me so easily!_

_He built me __**OVER A THOUSAND YEARS AGO**__!_

_I have absolutely nothing to do but clean this wretched place and download music from __**the 1960's**__ onto my AI!_

_**Being able to masturbate **__would be a welcome change!_

_But NOOOO!_

_The bastard doesn't want me doing anything but doing what HE wants!_

_GRRR! I HATE HIM!_

"Sorry, P-Professor. Was just cleaning the windows like you wanted." Chubo explained quickly, holding up the wet rag. With a scoff, the Professor turned back to his work.

And so the bored robot continued to scrub the already-spotless windows, searching for the specks of nonexistent filth that Professor Kelvein had adamantly believed existed.

But what the events that would come to pass would change everything…


	5. Introductory Encyclopedia

_**Okay, I'm imagining some of you are a bit confused on the wordplay here, so I'm taking this chapter to put up a bit of lore and a timeline, more or less.**_

_**The events during IluthraDanar's story about Annalise's colony, the Last Stand (sorry, been trying to get back to work on that), and Thicker Than Blood passed over two thousand years before this story.**_

_**Hopefully you figured that out for yourself.**_

_**Anyway, if any of you recognize some of the names mentioned:**_

_**Samuel Ulysses: Wolf-guy, Head Chairman of Weyland-Yutani during those aforementioned stories, and died during the Last Stand.**_

_**DALF: The Department of Alien-Life Forms. It was started after the existence of extraterrestrial life was confirmed, to ensure the safety of the C-04 colony, and a multitude of other affairs involving the Xenomorphs. It was also responsible for finding the sufficient proof to officially shut Weyland-Yutani down, arrest the (still living) chairmen and leadership, confiscate the research, and ensure nobody else would follow in their footsteps.**_

_**Professor Sebastian Kelvein: Brilliant scientist, obsessed with aliens, new technology, and more. Lost his mind after Samuel banned him from any part in the C-04 matter, and later fired him and cast him out for attempting to steal a ship and get to the colony. Kelvein stole most of the extraterrestrial research (the copies, that is), used a massive amount of stolen funds to construct a space station, and has spent two thousand years in relative isolation (aside from the other robots). His survival can be credited to the "Think Tank" technology, which involved removing his brain and placing it into a tank of "biogel", an organic substance capable of sustaining him. However, this loss of the body drives most subjects mad over time. So, Kelvein became even more psychotic.**_

_**Chubo: Built a thousand years ago, to serve as Kelvein's assistant, occasional test subject, and general maid. The small robot, assembled from poorly refined scrap metal reforged into poorly built parts, hates his creator with a passion. His most powerful desire is to gain bionic technology from Kelvein so that he can feel sexual pleasure. Has gone relatively "mad" as well as the years go by.**_

_**C-04 Colony: Xenomorphs took over the colony, but strangely enough, a human befriended and even fell in love with one of them. This woman, named Annalise, would eventually become Queen of the new Hive. This was the focal point of Weyland-Yutani's obsession with the aliens, and the source of their downfall. Contact was eventually lost between the humans and the hive over the centuries, although nobody knows if Annalise is alive still.**_

_**Cleaner-Bots: Octopus-like robotic constructs, with snake-like tentacles, that are responsible for dealing with deceased test subjects. Most of these bodies are burned in the ionic furnaces or ejected into space. Mindlessly obedient, they have no AI.**_

_**Ionic Anomaly: Resulted from a surge of power from the ionic engines powering the satellite. Possibly a portal to the past, at least to the time Ripley's second encounter with the Xenomorph race.**_

_**Vocabulator (because I'm using this word a lot): Basically the part of a robot that enables them to make sounds, ranging from simple talking and conversation to advanced codes and signals.**_

_**Robotic Nerve Capacitors: Essentially another name for "robot genitalia". Although, back on Earth, Professor Kelvein claimed that robots used for such purposes, or "sexbots" were fairly common, this piece of peculiar tech is particularly different. While the actual "appearance" of the outer parts tend to vary due to a robot's design or size, it also means wiring into the central AI system. Unfortunately, two problems quickly arise from the design, the first being that the proper and viable size of said genitalia is very difficult to determine on a given robot, especially a small one. The second is that the actual pleasure has the power, if not used and properly tested, it has more than enough power to fry an AI core.**_

_**I really hope I don't have to start giving you history lessons on the original canon, like Ripley.**_

_**If I do, you might want to reconsider why you're on a fanfiction page when you can't remember stuff about the original characters.**_

_**So I hope this helps, and if anyone has any questions, direct them to me.**_


End file.
